1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixation of conductors arrayed with high density, and more particularly to a lead structure such as a taped lead frame or a tape carrier for connection of a semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for the high integration and large capacity of an IC chip, especially for LSI and VLSI chips, packages for mounting a semiconductor chip are reduced in size and have a great number of pins, and the spacing between leads on the lead frame has become narrower and narrower. In the case where a semiconductor chip such as this is hermetically sealed within molded resin, there is adopted a method which tapes and fixes the leads of the lead frame.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, an insulating tape layer 2 is bonded to a plurality of leads 1 made of copper (Cu) through an adhesive layer 3, and a taped lead frame is formed. This conventional taped lead frame has a structure where the adhesive layer 3 is formed on the entire surface of the insulating tape layer 2 and thereby a plurality of narrow-pitch leads 1 are fixed.
The taping of a lead frame is carried out as shown in FIG. 1C. That is, an insulating sheet 3' having a adhesive sheet 2' formed on its one side is punched to form tape 4 in a shape which corresponds to the array configuration of the leads 1 of a lead frame 5. The tape 4 consists of the insulating tape layer 2 and the adhesive layer 3. The tape 4 is heated and then is bonded to the leads 1. In this way, the leads 1 are fixed as shown in FIGS. 1B.